Walt Disney High School
by The Trashiest of Fangirls
Summary: Want to see how the characters of Disney act if they lived in a more modern world? If they went to school, had more modern and realistic dreams, had each other as friends. You may even find DreamWorks characters with other animated characters inside. Discover Walt Disney High.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of summer vacation . Most students saw it as a custom that thpeordered ionistbrate their last day of freedom by slumber parties, parties, pranks, and the list goes on.

Tiana and Charlotte were inside Charlotte's room which was obnoxiously pink. Charlotte was sitting in front of her mirror and Tiana was laying on her bed. Charlotte was trying out new lipsticks as Tiana watched.

"This year, I'm going to find my prince charming!" Charlotte beamed out of nowhere. Tiana rolled her eyes in amusement. Charlotte has been trying to do that since kindergarten and never succeeded but always got close.

"You say that every year," Tiana responded and she took a hold of Charlotte's pink hairbrush and started brushing her ponytail. Charlotte didnt seem to mind so she continued.

"I know...but this year it'll be different!" Charlotte said and narrowed her blue eyes in determination. Tiana shrugged, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. One thing she admired about Charlotte is that she won't give up so easily to get what she wanted. She was like her, except she wanted to own a resturant not have a boyfriend or what Charlotte prefers to call a prince. It didn't matter.

"Do you have anybody in mind?" Tiana asked. Charlotte nodded and soon her eyes drooped at the very thought of him."Well...tell me about him," Tiana smiled. Charlotte ran up to her and joined her on the bed.

"I know he' s the one because he's handsome and charming," Charlotte sighes then beamed back. "And he looks like he's around our age!"

"He looks like he's around are age, did you meet him?" Tiana asked, Charlotte sighed and shook her head,

"No..." she muttered then beamed up again, "But Tia, I hope he goes to our school, it's so nice compared to DreamWorks," she smiled.

Tiana shrugged, the Charlotte glared at her which was quite surprising.

"You should get a prince too," she smirked. Tiana widen her eyes. This again? It's been a known fact that Charlotte has been trying to match her up with a cute boy since the fifth grade. Ever since Charlotte and her saw this kid's movie with a moral that says, "Love is for everybody"

"I've told you once, I've told you hundreds of times, I'm not into dating right now," Tiana groaned but of course Charlotte wouldn't listen.

"Tia honey, you know I love you but I'm disappointed in you for not even trying to get one," her tone was serious.

Tiana sighed, when was this about her?

"Aren't we talking about you?" Tiana asked, not only was annoyed with Charlotte but didn't feel comfortable somehow.

Charlotte pouted then her eyes widen. She lowered her eyebrows. Her eyes the rolled away from Tiana to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tiana asked. She knew there was something up. Charlotte sighed.

"I can't believe I forgot I was supposed to meet with them," Charlotte sighed and moved her head away from Tiana.

"Tia, I hope you understand but I'm supposed to meet with the cheerleaders today, it's suppose to be a sleepover but I promise I won't stay," Charlotte said and bit her lip. Tiana sighed. She thought for a minute there it was something bad like she was pregnant or something. She then leaned over to hug her.

"Oh Lottie, of course I understand," Tiana smiled and Charlotte hugged her back. Charlotte then hopped off the bed and grabbed her cheerleading bag which was yellow but with red straps. She then turned on the television for Tiana to watch.

"Watch anything you want Ti, I'll be back!" Charlotte said and walked out the door.

/././././././././.././././../././././.

Tinker Bell put some yellow powder into a bowl of water. She used a wooden spoon to mix it all up. It made a nice yellow color. She picked up the bowl and walked out the kitchen. She set it down on a table next to a bowl filled with red liquid.

Her living room was filled with school spirit. Her banners were up, plush toys of the school mascot, Mickey, loudspeakers, anything you could think of. She was in her red and yellow cheerleading outfit. She heard her sister Periwinkle walk in the living room. Periwinkle was speechless.

"What did you do to our living room?" Periwinkle asked, unlike her sister she wasn't a cheerleader but she still hangs with Tinker Bell. Tinker Belle smiled and ran up to her.

"Isn't it great? Now all the cheerleaders will have Disney spirit this year!" Tinker Bell smiled and put her hands on her hips. Periwinkle shrugged. She didn't care for school spirit that much and she bets all the other cheerleaders don't either. Periwinkle walked away and into their room.

Suddenly Tinker Bell heard a knock on the door. She held a big grin and ran to the door. She didn't even check to see who it was and opened the door to see Giselle, Aurora, Laurette, Claudette, Paulette, and Aquata. Tinker Belle noticed somebody was missing but at least most of the squad showed up. The six girls smiled at Tinker Bell.

"Hey girls, come in, come in," Tinker Bell smiled and motioned the girls to come in. The girls came in the room. They lookes around in awe. The Bimbettes oohed at the food table. Giselle looked around the room. Tinker Bell smiled proudly. Aurora then commented:

"This is real nice Tink, but the red on your couch is too dark,"

Tinker Bell rolled her eyes. She liked Aurora but sometimes it was annoying that she can see a flaw with almost anything. Sometimes it's useful like when they're doing a cheer, it's either her or Aurora who usually finds a flaw in their routines.

Tinker Bell noticed all of the cheerleaders had their bags with them. She pointed to the red couch Aurora just commented about. "Put your bags on the couch," she ordered. So Aquata tossed her bag on the couch, the Bimbettes put theirs next to Aquata's and Giselle put hers next to Laurette's and Aurora put hers next to Giselle. Tink picked up her pom poms and she did a pike.

"Go Mice!" she shouted. She then kneeled down which made the other cheerleaders trust to kneel too.

"So any news you want to share before I share mine?" Tinker Bell asked. It was odd that some of the girls bit their lips, given that there was no news tore. Aroura raised her hand, "I'm going to join the art club,"

Everybody thought of it as confusing that Aroura was in almost every club that involved the arts. In addition she was also a cheerleader and the vice student body president. Aquata raised her eyebrow, Giselle looked at her in concern but the Bimbettes looked as if they simply didn't care.

"Okay...anything else?" Tinker Belle asked. Aurora growled in annoyance. Aquata raised her hand slowly.

"I'm quitting the cheerleading squad this year," Aquata announced. Everybody gasped, now why would Aquata want to quit being a cheerleader? Also they needed a strong girl like her on the team.

"Don't leave!" Paulette yelled dramatically

"Why are you leaving?" Laurette asked

"Please tell!" Claudette yelled

"Please!" they all said in unision. It was a common for these triplets to say the same thing at the same time. Tinker Bell thought it was cute at first then it grew to be annoying.

"I want to start a track team," Aquata sighed. The bimbettes looked at each other in confusion, Aurora didn't seem to feel anything and so did Giselle.

"I wish you all of luck," Giselle smiled and gave Aquata a hug. Aquata blushed rapidly. Tinker Bell had mixed feeligs about this. She wanted Aquata to start a track team but also wanted her to be a cheerleader. She then remembered her news. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Aquata you will be missed and you are welcomed to join anytime. As you all know, this is my fourth and final year of high school," Tinker Bell started. She noticed all eyes were glued on her.

"And you'll need a new cheer captain," Tinker Bell couldn't tell who would be next year's captain. She think it could be Aroura or maybe one of the Bimbettes, possibly not and it could be Giselle. She'll just have to see what happens. The cheerleaders all looked at each other.

Suddenly her phone rang, the girls groaned. Tinker Bell looked at her girls and smiled. "One sec" she held up her pointer finger slightly. She got up and picked up her phone. It was a t ouchscreen.

It said, "Peter" Tinker Bell pressed the green button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Peter," Tinker Bell said and had a big goofy grin on her face. Everyone in the room giggled. Tinker Bell waved her hand signaling them to stop.

"Sup Tink! Yeah, so um what do I say..." Peter Pan asked. Tinker Bell did not like his tone. She was dating Peter Pan. She wouldn't call him the best boyfriend but then again, Peter was the only boyfriend she ever had. "Ah, yeah I'm breaking up with you because at first I thought having a girlfriend would be cool but you're just holding me back from having any fun,"

Tinker Bell's grin turned into a frown. Her throat started hurting and her eyes started to get watery. She liked Peter so much. She supposed it's for the best. She gulped. She hanged up and set her phone down.

"I'd hate to be a bother but are you okay?" Aurora asked and was about to get up. Tinker Bell sighed then smiled again. Well she didn't need Peter anyways, she's on her senior year and she has way more important things to worry about.

"Of course, now let's have some fun," Tinker Bell chimed.

/././././././././././.

Rapunzel found herself in Mavis's room. They were watching Nick Jr until Merida came. Merida always hated when they started without her which only happened three times. The show "Dora and the Explorer," was on. Mavis sighed.

"Are you bored?" Rapunzel asked Mavis. Mavis ignored her which let Rapunzel know she was bored. Mavis sighed until suddenly the door busted open. Mavis and Rapunzel swooped their heads to the door to see Merida.

"I'm back from Scotland!," she yelled. Rapunzel crawled off the bed and rushed to Merida and gave her a hug. Mavis got up and followed Merida. Merida smiled, "Holding me too tight, need air, can't breathe," Merida yelled and held her head up. Rapunzel and Mavis quickly stopped hugging her.

"Okay now that I can breathe," Merida smirked and leaped on Mavis's twin bed. Usually they went to Rapunzel's house but Mavis for some reason requested they go to hers so they did. "Did I miss anything?" Merida asked. Merida was originally from Scotland, she moved to the United States when she was six. So every summer since then, Merdia and her family visited Scotland. Rapunzel and Mavis hated that at first but later over the years they got over it.

"Not really, but a new smoothie stand opened up at the mall somewhere in July," Mavis said as she climbed on the bed. Rapunzel climbed on the bed a few seconds after that.

"I can still taste the smoothie," Rapunzel beamed as she imagined herself at the mall, and she was sipping the straw of the cup, enjoying her smoothie.

"Okay then, note to self, go to mall to get smoothie," Merida said. She waited a few seconds to speak until she noticed the television was on Dora the Explorer.

"You watch Dora?!" Merida was surprised, out of all her friends she wouldn't expect Mavis and Rapunzel to watch it but then again... it did seem to make sense now that she's looking at it clearly.

Mavis and Rapunzel glanced at each other in confusion then the television. Rapunzel widen her eyes.

"There was nothing else to watch so..." Rapunzel explained hoping for Merida to understand.

"Okay...then, now I get to tell you about Scotland!" Merida exclaimed so that's what she did. She talked about some of her cousin's funny moments, her chores, mom, her little brothers and their attempts to get sweets, Mavis and Rapunzel were really interested in her stories. When Merida finished after listening to the comments of her friends, she scanned the room.

"So Mavis, got any video games?" Merida asked. Mavis thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" she slid off the other side of the bed kneeled down. She crawled to a crate. Inside was two cases one said, "Zombie Apocalypse" and the other said something in Japanese, the image on the front showed it was a fighting game. She raised her hand to show it to them.

"Is that Anime?"Rapunzel asked, she wasn't some anime freak but she liked one or three anime.

"Is that english?" Merida asked

"Yeah, these games are old but they're really fun," Mavis said the she tossed the zombie one back in the crate. "We can only play this one,"

So they did, it was uncertain on which girl won the most fights but each girl won multiple times. Later, they started to watch televison, and after that they read magazines. Merida was surprisingly intrested in the shirtless guys. They then sang karaoke. Rapunzel won by two votes, with Mavis in second place and Merida with her voice being so horrible, she had no place. They made a tall sandwich and started to play jenga with it. By then it was nearly midnight. They all lazily layed on the bed, ridiculously tired

"I can't wait for school to start, then I'll become a cheerleader for sophmore year," Rapunzel said

"Right...never going to hapoen," Merida sighed

Suddenly Mavis's eyes widen. She totally forgot to say.

"Oh my gosh guys, I need to tell you something," Mavis said and sat up. Merida sat up and criss-crossed-applesauced.

"What is it Mavis?" Rapunzel asked she sat up and kneeled down. Mavis sighed, you never know with Merida and Rapunzel.

"I...I'm transfering," she said and Merida gasped.

"W-when? W-why? H-how?" Merida asked

Rapunzel looked at Mavis in sadness.

"Well, I found out last month... and I didn't know how to tell you, then I kept on forgetting to tell you," Mavis looked down.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rapunzel shrugged. Merida gasped and lightly hit Rapunzel on the shoulder. "Hey, hear me 's sad that Mavis won't be joining us for sophmore year but at least we still get to hang,"

"Yeah but hear me out Punzie, we met at school therefore we should all go to the same school until college," Merida crossed her arms. Rapunzel crossed her arms too and looked disapprovingly at Merida.

"Merida..." Rapunzel said, Mavis watched from a safe distance.

"Okay fine! But only because you remind me of my mom and that I love Mavis, now bring it in," Merida embraced her arms and the trio hugged.

/./././././././././././././././././

* * *

_Gasp! The sort of big four! Yes I included Mavis. The Tinker Belle is a cheerleader thing wasnt my idea. I got it grom a fanfic. Also this may sound similair to Dark Santa's. That's only because I am her._


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel made her way through the doors of Disney High. She took a deep breath. Her two sisters already made their way in the school. She was a freshman. Ariel's sisters seemed to have fit in quite nicely at their school. She took a walk around the school and looked at her surroundings. There were many kids around. There were less in her middle school. Though that probably was because this was just one of the only two public schools of the district.

She then saw the school's bulletin board. Ariel stopped and looked at it. Most of the papers pinned on it were fliers or sign up sheets for school club. Ariel constantly saw Aurora on the sign up sheets. Ariel opened her satchel and grabbed her pencil case. She opened it and took out a purple pen. She was looking at the choir sign up sheet. It already seemed as if only females wanted to be in choir. Mostly because all the names were female like. Yet again, she did have a friend named Casey who was a boy in second grade. Ariel liked to sing the most then everything else. When she slowly reached out to sign the paper, a girl pushed her aside.

"Out of the way space hog," the brunette snapped. She had a black pen in her hand. She signed the sign up sheet for choir. Ariel lowered her eyebrows in fear. Vanessa then sent a nasty glare at Ariel.

"Freshman?" the brunette asked. Ariel nodded and gulped. "I knew it," she said and sashayed off. Ariel then moved back to the spot she was in. She sighed and signed her name. She turned around and nearly bumped into a Asian girl.

"Oh sorry," Ariel said and moved past her until the Asian girl grabbed a hold of her arm. She was a few inches taller then Ariel like 4 or so. Ariel went up to her shoulder.

"It's fine but I think you're suppose to go the other way if you need to go the office," the Asian girl said.

Ariel's mind then snapped back. She was supposed to go to the office first.

"Oh right, thank you for telling me that," Ariel said and turned around. "Do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah, my mom made me visit the school before it opened so I could know my way around and have a lesser chance of being late for class," the girl said. "I'm Mulan by the way."

"My name is Ariel," Ariel responded and smiled, "Can you show me where the office is?" Ariel asked again.

"Yeah, in fact I'm going there right now, come on," Mulan said and walked off with Ariel following. They dodged many students walking in the opposite direction. They finally reached the office and walked inside.

"Good morning, Ms. Gulliner," Mulan greeted and waved to a female secretary with a red suit on. She had blue eyes which kind of reminded Ariel of her older sister Arista.

"Good Morning, Mulan Fa...er I mean Fa Mulan," the secretary said. She looked pretty busy. Ms. Gulliner got her attention to Ariel.

"Wow, it hasn't even been an hour since school started and Mulan got a friend," Ms. Gulliner said. Ariel blushed but Mulan ignored her comment.

"We're here to get our locker combinations, schedules, and rule book," Mulan said and basically spoke for Ariel.

"Okay then, wait a minute," the secretary said and searched through a pile of papers. She took out two 6 pages of paper, three were stapled together and so was the other.

Mulan and Ariel received their papers. Mulan read Ariel's paper because Ariel couldn't seem to read it.

"Darn, our lockers are very far but we have many classes together," Mulan said after she finished reading.

"Well, I better get going, I need to be early for all my classes for honor, nice meeting you," Mulan said and ran off. Ariel sighed and walked to the locker she was assigned to. She gasped when she saw the same brunette who pushed her. She kept silent and watched her talk to her friends.

Finally, the brunette left but the school bell rang a second later. Ariel sighed, she always tried to avoid the mean girl yet it always gets her into trouble. She shouldn't have been jumping into conclusions. Maybe the brunette's a nice girl. They could have been friends. Ariel sighed.

./././././././././.

Wendy Darling leaned on her locker. She was reading a big blue storybook. Her eyes wandered off to a blonde girl with baby blue eyes. The blonde got a hold of the lock and started twisting it. She must have been lockers next to her. She was very short and about the size of Wendy. Wendy gazed at the blonde and watched her open her locker. Maybe she can make a friend here. She wondered if the girl would even bother to look at her. She seemed to be twisting the lock for quite a while. She seemed to be in a daze. Wendy took a deep breath and closed her book.

"Hello there, I'm Wendy," Wendy said and held out her left hand. The girl seemed to still be twisting her lock. "Are you having trouble with your locker combination?" Wendy asked. Wendy sighed. Is this girl ignoring her? Wendy kept calm.

"Hello?" Wendy asked. Okay, this was getting frustrating.

Finally the blonde jumped which made Wendy jump. The blonde quickly turned her head to Wendy and Wendy jumped again.

"Oh, sorry but um I..." Wendy stared at her. The blonde was kinda cute and not the way you think cute but simply cute. "I'm Alice," she finally said and held out her hand. Wendy shook it.

"My name is Wendy Darling," Wendy answered and shook it, satisfied with getting an answer. She was surprised on how similair their voices were. Infact Alice looked a lot like her.

"Sorry I did that, it's a bad habit of mine to daze off," she said and looked down. Wendy nodded for she understood now what she just witnessed.

"It doesn't matter, I correct people on their grammer constantly," Wendy said and waved her hand slightly.

Alice looked off as she saw a blonde with long hair pass by.

"Wow," she said. Wendy looked to the direction Alice was looking at and her jaw dropped as she saw the hair. She must have been in the Guiness World Records book.

"Wow isn't a sentence," Wendy said. Wendy then facepalmed herself and turned back to Alice. "Do you see what I'm saying?"

Alice laughed hard.

/./././././././././././.

Belle was on Chapter 21 of a very interesting fiction book. She only liked school because it thought her how to read. All she wants to do is read forever but she has to do extra things to occupy her more like school. Belle always wanted to be a publisher when she grew up and read various different books. It also gave her a chance to meet future authors.

Belle was outside of school and infront of the steps. Many people passed by her. Until suddenly somebody bumped into her. As an effect her book fell to the ground.

"Watch it would you?" Belle exclaimed she bent down but somebody picked it up for her. She rolled her eyes when she saw the man who picked it up: Gaston.

"Hello there Belle," Gaston smiled. Belle shivered, she personally found Gaston's both apperance and nature disgusting. She also hated that Gaston was hitting on her.

"Hi Gaston," Belle groaned. Belle felt sorry for the Bimbettes, they waste so much time and energy for Gaston to notice them and not just use them as a prop but Gaston rarely cared.

"I picked up your book," he said and handed her the book. Belle wanted to facepalm herself.

"So you say?" Belle asked and stood up.

"Aren't you forgetting to tell me something?" Gaston asked and passed his hand through his greasy hair. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Please just give me my book,"

Gaston held her book up to the air.

"Where's your manners Belle?"

Belle rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed and walked inside the school.

Gaston smiled cockily.

* * *

I know this was short but I had writer's block!


End file.
